


While You Were Sleeping

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: While You Were Sleeping [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What really happened on KesPrytt when they went to sleep?  An episode tag for Attached.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the story with the same name on ffnet. This was one of my first forays into trek fic, so please bear with me as I try to edit it into something decent, but it's still pretty rough. 
> 
> Bolded text has been lifted off the script, found via Google.
> 
> Part one of a (currently) 4 part series. The whole series needs editing, and that's what I'll be doing over Christmas.

Beverly and Jean-Luc have found themselves stranded on a planet called KesPrytt.  They had come down to negotiate for half of the planet to join the Federation, but they had been captured by the Prytt.  When they woke up in the morning, they found responders implanted in their heads which were originally for the purpose of the Prytt to read their minds, but after they escaped, the responders connected to each other allowing them to read each other’s thoughts. It had been a very long day for the couple, and they finally stopped to rest for the night and began to lay out their feelings for each other.  Jean-Luc reminded Beverly that he had been in love with her for over two decades, and Beverly, not willing to admit her love for Jean-Luc pretended to be too tired to talk. 

They would have to sleep on the ground, but Jean-Luc motioned for Beverly to use his shoulder as a pillow. Beverly sighed, and leaned into Jean-Luc.  She glanced over and noticed that Jean-Luc already had his eyes closed and was lightly snoring. _Must be nice for some._ Beverly let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, but sleep never came.  Instead, visions of Jean-Luc’s dream flashed through her head.  _Oh. Oh MY!_

Jean-Luc was dreaming of Beverly.  More accurately, he was having an erotic dream about Beverly.  Beverly blushed as she watched in her head as the dream-Jean-Luc touched the dream-Beverly.  Beverly squirmed as the thoughts aroused her and glancing over at the bulge in Jean-Luc’s trousers, she could see that the dream had aroused him as well.  Beverly reached for the zipper on the front of her jumpsuit and tugged it down just far enough so she could reach her breasts.  The dream-Jean-Luc was caressing dream-Beverly’s breasts and Beverly pinched her nipple just as dream-Jean-Luc took one of dream-Beverly’s nipples into his mouth. 

Beverly heard the sound of a zip to her right and looked up sharply, worried that Jean-Luc had woken up and caught her with her jumpsuit open.  A quick glance at his face showed her he was still sleeping, but he had managed to unzip his uniform to free his penis.  Beverly felt desire pool within her and she licked her lips as she gazed at him.  She had forgotten just how magnificent he was.  Beverly kept one eye on Jean-Luc as his hand found his throbbing penis and she lowered her zipper further and let her hand snake lower until she slipped a finger inside her damp curls.  She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud as images continued to run through her head from Jean-Luc’s dream.

Jean-Luc moaned her name in his sleep as he pumped up and down.  Beverly continued to watch Jean-Luc as she added another finger and met his moan with a “Jean-Luc” of her own.  She was quickly approaching her climax when a naughty thought entered her head.  Beverly got up and removed her clothing and moved to straddle Jean-Luc.  She leaned over and kissed him passionately and chased his hand away from his erection, replacing his hand with hers. She slid down his body and licked his penis from base to tip and Jean-Luc’s eyes flew open.  

“Bev....Beverly?”

“Make love to me, Jean-Luc.”

“I....Am I still dreaming?” 

“No.”  That was all he needed to hear.  Grinning, he rolled them over in the dirt and gazed down at her naked body.  “It appears, my dear, that I am wearing entirely too much clothing.”  Jean-Luc made quick work of removing his clothing and as he lowered himself down onto Beverly he murmured “I love you”.  Beverly gasped and sent _I love you too_ through their link.  The sex was incredible, better than the last time, and Beverly wondered if this was due to their psychic link or if they had just gotten better with age. 

Jean-Luc was first to rise in the morning.....and rise he did.  They were still naked, legs entwined, with Beverly’s hair spread out like a sunburst across Jean-Luc’s chest.  He sighed contently and pulled Beverly in closer.  They could wait a little while longer before leaving.

The made love twice more before reluctantly getting up. Their link had only strengthened and now they were able to fully communicate with each other without speaking.  Wordlessly, they began to dress.  The only sounds were the occasional laugh as they bantered and teased each other mentally.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around Beverly’s shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. “Are you ready, my love?” She nodded and picked up the tricorder that had been programmed with a map for their escape. “Let’s get out of here.”

### 

It was odd, being back on the _Enterprise_.  As Will droned on to Jean-Luc, telling him what he missed, Beverly kept up a running commentary in their minds causing Jean-Luc to laugh.  Shrugging, Will escorted them into Sickbay.

Beverly examined the implant on the back of Jean-Luc’s head and determined she wouldn’t be able to remove it as hers would need to be removed at the same time.  For once, Beverly allowed Doctor Selar and Doctor Hill to perform surgery on the Captain and herself. They were careful to preserve the implants for Beverly to examine at a later date. 

Jean-Luc was the first to wake up in recovery and he felt an immediate sense of loss when he mentally tried to reach Beverly.  _Maybe we shouldn’t have been so hasty to have them removed_ , he thought.  Faintly, as if on the other side of a thick wall, came a reply: _Do you want Selar to put them back?_  

It took several hours for the connection to finally wear off.  Beverly and Jean-Luc stayed close to each other just in case the feeling of nausea that occurred when they tried to separate before happened again.  It was with a heavy, empty, heart that Beverly returned to her quarters alone both physically and mentally.  She was left with so much to think about.  It was obvious that Jean-Luc never stopped loving her, and if Beverly was honest with herself, she had been in love with Jean-Luc for over 20 years, too.   Beverly was just setting down a cup of tea when her communicator chirped.

_“Picard to Crusher.”_

“Go ahead, Jean-Luc.”

_“I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?  In my quarters?  Say.....2000?”_

“I would be delighted to.”

_“See you then.  Picard out.”_

###

Dinner was an enjoyable affair.  Jean-Luc had set the table for a romantic dinner for two, and Beverly dressed up as if it was a date, which she supposed it was.  She and Jean-Luc had been intimate before, but last night on KesPrytt had taken them to new levels of intimacy, and they both felt a little awkward trying to have small talk over dinner. 

After dinner, Jean-Luc poured out more glasses of wine and carried them over to the settee by the window where he sat down next to Beverly and passed her her glass. **“ So now that we’ve had this....unique experience...what do we do now?”** Beverly shot Jean-Luc an innocent look.

 **“What do you mean?”** Jean-Luc put his glass down and reached for Beverly’s hands. **“You know exactly what I mean.”**

 **“ No I don’t.  The implant’s been removed, remember?”**  Jean-Luc took a deep breath  before he continued.

 **“Perhaps we shouldn’t be afraid to explore our feelings....”** Beverly leaned forward and gently kissed Jean-Luc. **“I’m not afraid....but I’m also not ready.”**

Jean-Luc nodded, tight lipped as to not allow the sigh of despair from escaping his mouth.  Beverly leaned in and captured his lips once again in a slow kiss. A silent tear trickled down Beverly’s face.  “Maybe someday....”  she said, cupping his cheek. 

Jean-Luc reached up and covered her hand with his.  “Yes.  Someday.” He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.  

“Well then....good night.”

“Good night, my love.”

Beverly slowly turned towards the door and exited into the corridor, pausing just as the door swished shut behind her.  She leaned back against the door and allowed the tears to fall. She turned around and looked at the closed door.  Should she...she shook her head.  She knew what would happen if she walked back into Jean-Luc’s quarters. She loved him deeply, that much she knew, but could she finally have the relationship with him that had been simmering in the background for over twenty years?

Inside his quarters, Jean-Luc made himself busy clearing away the remnants from the romantic dinner.  He gulped down the rest of the wine and stared into the flame of the candles on the table.  Sighing, he blew out the candles before letting out a quiet sob.  “Oh, Beverly. What are we doing?”

 


End file.
